Frustration et Négociations
by MissPika42
Summary: One Shot - Participation à un défi - Texte s'inspirant de l'image jointe à l'OS - Ginny est en colère contre Harry, celui-ci ne veut décidément rien entendre. Et pourtant, il devrait l'écouter, l'équipe doit s'entraîner pour être fin prête pour le match contre les Serdaigle ! Même si aujourd'hui est, malheureusement pour elle, le jour de la Saint Valentin.


**Hola !**

Je reviens vers vous avec un ancien écrit qui date de quelques mois maintenant, bon juste de Janvier mais quand même. XD Brefouille.

Je l'avais écrit dans le cadre d'un concours organisé sur une page Facebook que je suivais. Elle s'appelait **Dramione, Drarry, tout un univers**.

On devait écrire un court OS d'après l'image jointe à l'OS, il s'agit d'un FanArt d' **upthehillart** ( _DeviantArt_ ).

D'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à zieuter son compte _DA_ , _Tumblr_ ou même _Instagram_ , c'est une merveille. *coeur*

Je vous le présente donc ce soir ! :D C'est un **Drarry** , mais aussi... Vous verrez. De toute façon il est assez court donc ce n'est pas grand chose. ^^'

Je vous souhaite tout de même une **bonne lecture** et j'espère que vous apprécierez !

 **Rien ne m'appartient, tout revient à la magique J.K. Rowling !**

.

o

O

o

.

Une tête rousse poursuivait sans le lâcher, un grand brun aux lunettes rondes qui ne cessait de regarder dans toutes les directions, cherchant visiblement quelque chose. Celui-ci marchait à pas vifs, comme s'il n'avait qu'une hâte, trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Néanmoins, la jeune femme n'en avait cure et n'arrêtait pas de le poursuivre en faisant de grands gestes agacés avec ses bras.

\- Non Ginny, j'ai reporté l'entraînement de ce soir à demain, lui répondit-il sans stopper son élan.

\- Mais pourquoi Harry ?! s'indigna la rouquine avec des yeux ronds. Le match contre les Serdaigle est ce week-end par Godric ! Nous ne serons JAMAIS prêts à temps ! Nous devons nous saisir de toutes les opportunités pour gagner en entraînement et rétamer ces foutus piafs ! Nom d'un Botruc, Harry, voyons !?

\- Ça a été décidé à la majorité par l'équipe, j'ai déjà informé McGonagall du changement pour la réservation du terrain. Tu ne pourras rien y faire, continua Harry toujours imperturbable.

\- Mais c'est ridicule Harry, comment McGonagall a pu accepter ça ?!

\- Parce que je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix. Je lui ai expliqué les raisons, et elle a compris que c'était la meilleure décision pour que la cohésion du groupe demeure intacte.

\- C'est complètement stupide, contesta Ginny en levant les bras au ciel, comme signe d'incompréhension totale. Je vais aller la voir, ce n'est pas possible. Attends, mais … il n'y a aucune raison valable à décaler l'entraînement ! reprit-elle avec une plus grande véhémence.

Le jeune homme soupira avec lassitude et fit une pause dans sa course pour regarder droit dans les yeux sa camarade. Celle-ci surprise, freina sur ses pieds et recula son visage quand celui du brun se fit trop près.

\- Ginny, stop. Merlin, aujourd'hui c'est la Saint-Valentin ! explosa Harry. Nous sommes en septième année, les hormones sont agitées, et tout le monde n'a que cette fête à la bouche et dans la tête. Ça en devient logique que personne n'a la tête à quitter son rencard du soir pour voler sur un balai et se peler le derrière ! Tu imagines une seconde les conflits que ça aurait créés si j'avais maintenu l'entraînement ? La majorité, c'est-à-dire tout le monde sauf Julia et toi, ont voté pour le report, je n'y peux rien. La cohésion du groupe avant tout. Une équipe soudée et heureuse sera meilleure qu'une équipe divergente et en colère !

\- C'est crétin comme fête, répliqua la rousse, bornée. Vous êtes tous à suivre le train-train comme tout le monde, vous dépensez sans compter et on ne peut même pas fermer l'œil de la nuit sans être dérangé par vos va-et-vient incessants ! Non je ne vois toujours aucune raison valable. C'est absurde.

\- Tu ne trouvais pas ça si absurde il y a quelques années, répondit plus doucement le brun. Je pense plutôt que ça a un rapport avec Zabini si tu veux mon avis, n'est-ce pas ?

Ginny détourna le regard et croisa les bras, niant en bloc.

\- Justement, je ne le veux pas, ton avis, t'as tout faux.

\- Drago m'a dit qu'il était cloué au lit à l'Infirmerie, qu'il avait une grippe carabinée qui l'empêchait d'être approché avant au moins plusieurs jours. Toujours aucun rapport ? continua Harry l'air malicieux.

\- Du tout. Nous, nous n'avons pas besoin d'un jour précis pour montrer à tout le pays notre amour dégoulinant. Nous sommes loin d'être touchés par toute cette mélodie de bons sentiments guimauvesques. A côté de ça, la grippe de Blaise n'est qu'un petit rhume, un petit coup de réveil et c'est fini.

\- J'y crois tout à fait Ginny, la taquina le sorcier. Mais si je pouvais te donner un conseil, dépêche-toi de te débarrasser du rouge qui a envahi ton visage. Si Drago voyait ça, il ne manquerait pas l'occasion de t'embêter... Tomate, Beuglante, mini-Ron version fillette, ...

\- Face de tomate, tignasse orange sur dos de Boutefeu Chinois, derrière de Scroutt à Pétard, … Oh oui ça laisse libre court à l'imagination, lança une voix narquoise dans le dos de Harry. Jolie couleur mini-flammèche.

\- Oui hé bien, Malefoy, toi et ta face de fouine, on ne t'a rien demandé ! répliqua la rouquine avec hargne. Laisse-nous un peu d'air, on discute là.

\- Hé calme, volcan sur pattes, se défendit le blondinet, levant les mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement. Je ne suis pas là pour toi, mais si tu as besoin d'un petit _Aguamenti_ pour te rafraîchir, ce sera avec plaisir. Sinon, vas voir un peu ailleurs que je puisse maltraiter l'Élu comme il faut, en ce jour spécial, finit-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il fixait le visage de Harry.

Le Gryffondor lui rendit son sourire, heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé celui qu'il cherchait, et se rapprocha du blond pour prendre son visage entre ses mains.

\- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin Drago, lui souhaita le brun en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Et comme si le dernier arrivant n'avait attendu que ce signal pour agir, il se jeta avec envie sur la bouche de Harry, et lui plaqua une main possessive dans le bas du dos. Harry soupira d'aise alors que le baiser s'intensifiait et ne fit pas attention à la rouquine qui assistait à a scène avec stupéfaction.

\- Mais, mais … HARRY ! Nous n'avons pas fini de régler cette histoire. Tu dois continuer de m'écouter, par le caleçon de Merlin, je n'ai pas fini et...

Ginny se tut subitement, une main plaquée sur la bouche la coupant dans son élan. Elle leur lança un regard scandalisé alors que Harry se mettait à peloter les fesses de Malefoy qui lui, se laissa embrasser dans le cou pour répondre à l'intention de la jeune femme, tout en maintenant sa main sur la bouche de celle-ci :

\- Éloigne-toi Weasley fille avec ton haleine de fromage, tu ne vois pas que Potter a plus important à s'occuper !? J'ai une baguette, et je sais m'en servir, mais j'aimerais autant qu'elle serve à autre chose ce soir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire … sous-entendit Malefoy en jouant des sourcils, l'air suggestif.

Vaincue, c'est une Ginny passablement énervée qui laissa le couple se tripoter comme ils le voulaient, et qui maudit dans sa tête la débilité de Blaise à être malade le jour-même de la Saint-Valentin. S'il n'avait pas tant insisté pour le faire dans le Lac Noir aussi, il n'aurait pas attrapé froid ce foutu Serpentard, et ils seraient actuellement en train de faire la même chose que leurs meilleurs amis.

\- Crétin de Zabini, maugréa Ginny.

.

o

O

o

.

Et voili, voilou ! C'est (déjà) fini, désolée. x)

J'espère que ce fut agréable à lire, **n'hésitez pas à me le dire en review que ce soit positif ou négatif**. :p

 **Merci beaucoup à vous de m'avoir lue et je vous dis à la prochaine fois ! :D**

 **Des bisous !**


End file.
